Shishido Rumi
Rumi Shishido (宍戸 留美 Shishido Rumi, born November 6, 1973) is a Japanese actress, voice actress, independent recording artist, cameraman, illustrator, and media personality from Hiroshima, Japan. She was formerly a mainstream idol signed onto Sony Records before she left her management in 1992. Her Early life: Shishido was born in Kitakyūshū, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan as the only daughter of an old Samurai family; her grandfather was a buddhist monk. When she was two, she moved to Hiroshima and grew up there. She was a cheerleader at school. Her Career: Musical career In 1989, Shishido was selected as the winner of a contest hosted by Lotte's and appeared on their television commercial in the following year. Her first single, titled "Cosmic Rendezvous" (コズミック・ランデブー Kozumikku Randebū), was released in 1990. Known by her idol nickname "Run Run" (るんるん Run Run), she also joined the members of Lip's and Rakutenshi to form the short-lived idol group Nanatsuboshi, although it did not interfere with her own solo work. In 1992, Shishido, then 18 years old, terminated her idol contract and is now an independent singer. Since then, she has also branched out into the voice acting industry. Despite this, Shishido's vocals remain popular for their bright yet mature nature. Neil Strauss of The New York Times compared her "ripe, melodic voice" from her first indies album, Set Me Free, to Debbie Gibson and Liz Phair. Since meeting guitarist Kohei Shigihara, most of Shishido's music has been composed by him. The first song produced by the two was titled "Lion to Kyūka" (ライオンと休暇 Raion to Kyūka) in 2006, which Shishido describes as the song "seeming to have been her image" and that "though she is refreshing, she sings the sense of the vanity of life of the man and woman". On May 9, 2010, Shishido celebrated her 20th year anniversary in the music industry with a commemorative performance that was streamed live on Ustream. Her performance set a record of having the most people view her video on the entire history of the website. Voice acting career Shishido's first start at a voice acting career was in 1992, when she voiced Uni Charm Password from the OVA series of KO Beast. In 1995, she broke through with her first leading role as Mikako Kōda from Neighborhood Story, and likewise Onpu Segawa from the Ojamajo Doremi series. Filmography: Television: OVA * Netrun-mon as Biscuit-tan * Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho as Onpu Segawa Original Net Animation * Penguin Musume Heart as Aka Video Games * Agarest: Generations of war as Fyuria * Namco × Capcom as M.O.M.O. * PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale as Charu * Tales of Innocence as Chitose Cxarma * Xenosaga as M.O.M.O. * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse as M.O.M.O. * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra as M.O.M.O. CD Drama * Digimon Drama CD Natsu e No Tobira as Natsu-chan Discography Main article: Rumi Shishido discography |} References # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ . Natalie.mu (in Japanese). 2012-03-16. Retrieved 2012-03-20. External links * Official website (in Japanese) * Rumi Shishido on Internet Movie Database * Wikipedia Made by: MN.